


Missed You More

by Ray (RayWritesStuff)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Confession, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Future, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, azumane asahi - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesStuff/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Nishinoya’s life was playing out just the way he wanted it to. Finally, the success he had worked so hard for is coming back in good karma. But he knows something is missing. The ache to find that missing piece grows in his chest each time he scrolls through his contacts, but just can’t bare to dial that number. One evening Noya comes home to visit some old Karasuno buddies, but his best friends could see right through him and knew exactly who he was longing for.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sugawara Koushi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the boys. My babies. After rewatching the first season and seeing them in such pain, I needed to write them happy:)

One more day. Just one more day until Yuu could finally go home. One more day until he could reunite with familiar faces, and feel the comfort of his friends.   
  


Yuu sighed and flopped onto his bed, the nearby volleyball rolling off and bouncing onto the floor. The libero didn’t hate living in the city, but it just wasn’t the same as home. It was so much louder and busier. So many serious people who looked at him funny when he had his energetic bursts. But he dealt with it all with a smile on his face knowing volleyball is what he’s there for. His final year of university was rapidly coming to a close, and his professional career was only getting better by the day. Yuu was stoked that all of his hard work was finally starting to pay off. The short man rolled to the other side of his bed, fingers clumsily exploring his comforter until they wrapped around his phone. Grinning, he dialed in a number and pressed the phone to his ear.   
  


“Yuu! How is everything?” Sugawara’s voice was happy and gentle. Noya missed his best friends terribly, and could barely contain his excitement as the time to leave for home drew nearer. The libero rolled back over, propping himself up on his elbow before responding.

“Everything’s great!! I can’t wait to come home. God, I could leave right now if you’d let me!” He said, his voice having just a twinge of playful annoyance. Noya could practically feel the former setter shaking his head through the phone. “Nope. No way am I letting you drive here this late at night. Plus I still need to finish up some chores before you get here.” Noya rolled his eyes. “Awww, come on Koushi,” he whined, “I could even help with the chores and they’d be done twice as fast!” But Sugawara didn’t budge. “The last time I let that happen, my kitchen turned into a Slip-N-Slide. If you leave any earlier than you are supposed to, I’ll lock you out and make you sleep outside!” The silver-haired man warned.

Noya laughed in response. “Empty threats!” He objected. He leaned over to grip the volleyball that had fallen to the floor and began tossing it into the air. “You know very well you’d pull me right into the house and cry because you missed me oh-so-much!” He declared. The older man chuckled. “Well, even if you did get here early, I’d still have to go grocery shopping. I can’t have you coming home without snacks here, can I?” The libero let out a determined, happy cry, like he would when he was hyped before a game. “Of course not!” He said cheerily.   
  


After Sugawara and Daichi graduated from university, the couple had gotten their own house together in Sendai. It wasn’t a huge place, but it was nice, and the two really knew how to make it feel like home. They had purposefully chosen a home that had plenty of extra space, including two spare bedrooms, for occasions similar to Noya’s visit home. It made the small man feel extremely happy. He knew that whenever he needed his second family, he was welcomed. The feeling made him feel so content, almost completely happy with his life around him 

Almost.

Noya breathed deeply and glanced over to his nightstand. The little silver picture frame stared him right in the face, one moment in time sealed behind the glass pane that unlocked thousands of priceless memories. The Karasuno team had taken the picture before Suga, Daichi, and all the other third years had left. Everyone looked so happy, but Noya could only focus on one person. In the picture, Noya was sitting on his shoulders, one hand tangled in the long brown hair on the head between his legs and the other clasped into a fist swinging over his head. Noya was obviously shouting something, his mouth wide open and the corners of his lips curled in a stupid grin. Asahi was gripping the younger man’s legs tightly, visibly worried about him falling. Near them, Shoyou has thrown himself into Tobio, laughing and shouting. Tsukki looked at the camera annoyed while Yamaguchi had his arm looped around him. Suga and Daichi were depicted trying to wrangle everyone in for a photo, like a married couple with insane children. The picture filled Noya with joy and happy memories, but one look at Asahi and everything fell apart.   
  


“Yuu? Are you there?”   
  


Suga’s voice broke Nishinoya from his reminiscence. He sat up, settling back into his bed sitting with his legs criss-crossed. “Sorry Koushi!! I was just, uhm..” Noya looked around his room, racking his brain for an excuse. “Just looking at this big pile of laundry I have to do before I come over tomorrow! It’s getting late, so I should do it now!! And you’re busy too!” He tried to ramble, random excuses flowing out of him. But Sugawara knew the libero too well. “You know he’s still here, too. I’m sure if you finally reached out, he’d be there for you, Yuu.”   
  


The libero sighed and ran a hand through his knotted hair. “That’s hard to believe,” he grumbled. After all, who would wait for someone who just suddenly ran away from embarrassment, and never reached out again?   
  


“It’s not very hard to believe, actually. He misses you a lot. Still asks about you, and we all know he’s been trying to reach you. But blocking social medias and ignoring phone calls is no good way to deal with these feelings. I want you to be happy, and for both of your sakes, I hope you finally at least tell him how you feel.” Sugawara’s voice had a firmness to it, since he cared so much about Noya taking care of himself. He loved the libero deeply, and knew the things he was holding back were doing him no good. “I’ll think about it. Thank you, Koushi. But don’t tell him that I’m coming yet!”   
  


“I won’t pressure you in any way, Yuu. Now go finish up the rest of your work so you can go to bed. It’s late, and you still have to drive here tomorrow.” Suga said.   
  


“I promise!” Noya responded, trying to sound a bit more cheery. “See you tomorrow, Koushi!”   
  


After he hung up, Nishinoya took in a deep, shaky breath. Instead of throwing his phone in frustration, he turned to the volleyball in his lap and began to toss it up and down again. Suga’s words had his mind straying into thoughts he wished he could just push out for good. He was absolutely positive that Asahi would never, ever want him.   
  
  


The libero couldn’t resist it. He picked up his phone with one hand and scrolled through his contacts, fingers landing on his former ace’s contact.   
  


_I can’t do it. He won’t feel the same._  
  


Throwing his phone back downthe libero returns his attention to the volleyball. Noya’s fingertips brushed the ball the wrong way and it veered to the side, hitting his nightstand. It collided with the picture frame which fell with a jolting thud and took a few stray papers and pens with it to the floor. Nishinoya quickly scurried to the bedside to pick up the picture frame. He sighed in relief when the glass remained unharmed, but his attention was pulled to the thick corner of paper that slid out from behind the frame. The simple object screamed at the libero, its history making Noya’s heart ache. Sighing, he pulled the envelope out of the frame and read over his messy penmanship on the back. 

  
_To Asahi. From Yuu._

Noya was not one who was good with words. His wit and skill excelled on the court, not in writing. But at the time Noya was willing to try his absolute best to convey his feelings to Asahi. He decided to do so in the very letter that resided in the envelope. It had been a bit over a year since he wrote it, but every word was still seared into his memory. The words weren’t written beautifully, but he meant every single one of them to this day.

Noya had written the letter sometime during his first year of university. He had the most perfect plan of confessing his feelings to Asahi before his confidence failed him and he fell apart in front of the taller man.   
  


_Buzzing with nervous energy, Nishinoya reached a hand into his bag and grazed his fingertips over the letter and the flower he had gently placed next to it, careful not to damage the delicate petals. Today was Noya’s last day in Sendai. His last day of living so close to his best friends, family, and Asahi, who he now knew was the love of his life. He was feeling like his normal self, happy and bouncy, but his confidence was slowly lowering. As the two spent their day together out around town, every opportunity Noya would get was shut down when Asahi got distracted or someone came up to them to chat. He was minutes away from feeling dejected.  
  
_

_The first failed attempt was at breakfast. He was just pulling out the card when the tired waiter came by with their drinks and pastries, talking completely over Noya. The libero shook it off quickly, setting his bag on the ground and hiding his disappointment. When the Waiter left, Asahi looked at the other man curiously. “What were you trying to show me?” He asked, sipping his coffee. But Noya didn’t want to spoil anything. He shook his head as if he were trying to shake off the sudden strike to his confidence. There was no obstacle he couldn’t take. “Don’t worry! I’ll show you later today, it’s no big deal!” He said with a slightly fake smile.  
  
_

_The second attempt was at the bookstore. Nishinoya had channeled all of his energy into being calm, worried he might scare off his easily spooked friend. Quietly, he pulled him to a corner of the store with a comfy looking couch and table, hidden from the rest of the shop by towering shelf displays. “Asahi..! I, oh no, I’m too loud..” the libero fidgeted like a jack-in-the-box on the verge of jumping. Asahi smiled at him with a slightly worried yet kind expression. “Yes, Yuu?” He asked, turning to face the shorter boy. Noya was not going to lose his chance now. He reached into his bag and gripped the letter. “I didn’t know exactly how to say everything I wanted to say. So, I tried my best to put it all into this. Don’t open it now, it-“ Noya’s nervous speech was cut off by a group of tall men calling Asahi’s name. They looked around his age, and quickly Nishinoya recognized them as some of the members of the ace’s old class. Asahi waved to the men, but quickly looked warily to Noya and his hand. He had already pulled the envelope halfway out. “I can ask them to wait, Yuu.” He offered. The libero felt the humiliating red color his face as he bit his tongue in frustration. He shoved the letter back down and feigned a smile. “No worries, Asahi! It’s no big deal, really. It can wait! Go on and talk to them, I bet they miss you!” Asahi attempted to protest again, but the shorter man had turned him around and pushed him towards the small group of waiting men. When Noya was positive Asahi’s attention was off him, he pulled out his phone. Suga would know how to help. But every call went straight to voicemail. He felt the burn of tears but fought them back. The day wasn’t over yet. He could do this.  
  
There was back and forth throughout the rest of the day, but Nishinoya refused to budge. He needed it to be the perfect time.   
_

_The tall ace was getting more confused and worried each time, his nerves getting the best of him. Asashi didn’t know why, but every time they were interrupted, he was upset when he had to take his attention off of Nishinoya. He patted his pocket, making sure his gift for Yuu was still there. He knew what he was planning to confess to Noya tonight at dinner, but what exactly was going on with Noya himself?_

_Dinner finally came. The sun was just beginning to paint the sky with the deep hues of sunset as they headed to their favorite sushi place. Noya knew this was his last chance to tell Asahi how he felt before he completely moved to Tokyo. But things fell apart quickly.  
  
_

_The restaurant was nearly empty when the two had entered. The privacy quelled Nishinoya’s nerves a bit. He looked at Asashi from across the booth and grinned, hand clutching his bag. Asashi carefully took hold of the tea kettle and poured them both a steaming cup of tea. The air around them smelled of warm rice and matcha. “So, can you finally show me what you were waiting to show me, Noya?” The ace asked. He wanted to say he had something to show his friend, too, but decided to wait. He wanted to eat a bit first; food in his stomach might help with the nerves. Noya drummed his fingers on the table happily. He kept his voice down in the calm environment, but his enthusiasm never failed to show through. He could still do this. Taking in a deep breath, Noya pulled the envelope out of his bag and finally set it in the table for Asahi to see. “So, here it is- Oh! The flower!” The libero quickly reached into his bag, moving slow as to not damage the rose. Asahi smiled at the sight. “The flower?” He asked quietly. He felt a hint of a blush dust his cheeks, but Noya was even more red than him._

_“Asahi,” Nishinoya began. The older man leaned in a little bit, now realizing what was going on now. His nerves blended with excitement as he waited to here the words he’d been dying for. Finally, it was just Nishinoya and his ace. He wouldn’t let it all out here, but he would once the man he wanted so badly read his words. “For years, I haven’t been able to imagine a day without you. On the court, I’ve always had your back. But off the court, you’ve never failed to be here for me too. I guess what I’m saying is..”_

_Before the libero could go on, he heard a squeal pierce the serene air. The two snapped out of their conversation to see a young woman dressed oddly suggestive for a sushi place bound up to their booth. Without any warning or invitation, she plopped down on the ace’s side of the booth and wrapped her arms around him. “Asahiiiiii! It’s been forever! You’re even taller now, and more handsome!!” She cooed. Her hands tried to place themselves in his hair, but Asahi was already pulling her off.  
  
_

_Nishinoya’s heart collapsed in his chest, dropping to his stomach.  
  
_

_The woman continued her all-too physical greeting to Asahi before she finally looked up to see Noya. He glared at her, cheeks red and tears threatening to come out. The libero recognized this girl the more he looked at her. How could he forget the underclassman that would constantly flirt and try to be in his ace’s personal space? Asahi was extremely uncomfortable. His head was racing.  
  
_

_No, no, this is all wrong! Why is she here, especially at a time like this? I finally get to confess my feelings to Noya and she interrupted everything!_

_The ace continued to inwardly panic as he pried the woman off of him and slid further away on the seat. She leaned over the table, plucking the rose away from Noya and twirling the stem between her fingers. “Who is this, Asahi-San? Did he go to school with us?”_

_Nishinoya was crushed. He had spent weeks preparing himself for today, only for everything to come crashing down. His confidence was wounded and the tears in his eyes finally won the battle. Avoiding eye-contact, Nishinoya snatched up the letter and shoved it into his bag. He opened his wallet and threw an unknown amount of money on the table before quickly running out of the restaurant. He ignored Asahi’s calls for him and ran home.  
  
_

_In volleyball, Nishinoya was an unstoppable force. He was an extremely talented libero, and many looked up to him. He was skilled, confident, and most importantly, his enthusiasm and strong will was unbreakable. But this wasn’t the court now.  
_

_Once in his bedroom, Noya slammed the door closed with all of his strength. The wall shook but he didn’t care. What was there to care about now? His room back home was all packed up and ready to be sent to Tokyo along with the libero. There was no bed anymore for him to throw himself at. No desk for him to sit at and rest his forehead against. The only thing he could think to do was turn to the nearest wall. He slammed his forearms against the surface and pressed his forehead between his fists. Silent sobs shook his small body. There was no way Assahi hadn’t figured out what Noya was attempting to convey, but everything was ruined. Nishinoya knew he had lost his chance. Tomorrow he’d be gone. Living in Tokyo. A new career ahead of him full of potential. Asahi was not in Tokyo. As Noya collapsed onto the floor, he swore to himself he would never tell Asahi how he felt. There was there was even a chance he felt the same way after today. He cried hard, back against the wall and his head between his knees. He didn’t remember if he slept that night, but every other event he had experienced remained clear as_ day.

Nishinoya jumped up from his bed, shaking off the memory. He had to focus on getting ready for tomorrow. He had waited forever for this free weekend to spend with Daichi and Suga, and he wasn’t gonna ruin it for himself. Besides, it had been almost a year now since he had last seen Asahi in person. Maybe his feelings will go away.   
  


He knew they wouldn’t.   
  


Frustrated, the short man placed the envelope back behind the frame and turned to the duffel bag in front of him. Part of him argued to go let out some energy, hit the hay, and power-pack in the morning. But Noya didn’t want to deal with a lecture when he arrived at Suga and Daichi’s. Noya picked through his belongings and packed the necessities for the weekend, tossing them into the bag and zipping it up. After he was done packing he stripped his clothes and padded to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He was about to step in when he saw something move in his room. 

Instinctively, the libero dashed to catch it before it hit the floor only to realize the envelope had fallen out again. He held the white envelope carefully in his hands, turning it over to look at the seal. Before he could second-guess himself, he shoved the letter into his duffel bag and ran back to the shower. He closed the sliding glass door and let his body slip into the warm spray of water above his head. Nishinoya had no idea what he was going to do with the letter once he was home. Ultimately he was too scared to try again. The fear of rejection loomed over him like a shadow. Sugawara would know what to do, so he left it at that and began to wash his hair.   
  


—

Asahi fumbled with his hair, the long brown strands refusing to remain secured in his elastic. Frustrated, he tossed the hair tie onto the table and turned to Daichi. He stood several feet away in the open kitchen, preparing three mugs of coffee. The former captain laughed at the sight and walked over. He sat one mug in front of Asahi and sipped from his own. “Having trouble with all that hair, Asahi?” He teased. The ace looked away, embarrassed. “Uh.. no? Yes. No... uh, yeah.” Asahi sighed. He looked down at the mug and wrapped his hands around it. The two men soon found themselves joined by Suga, fully awake and out of his PJs despite the early hour. The silver-haired man walked to Daichi and threw an arm around his neck. He kissed his cheek before stealing a sip from his coffee. “Good morning,” he said cheerfully. Daichi rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Is there a reason you always drink from my coffee when you know I made you one?” He laughed. Suga detached himself from Daichi, grabbed his mug from the counter, then returned to his place leaning against the taller man. “I just like to mess with you, Daichi.” The former setter responded teasingly as he snuggled against his shoulder.   
  


Asahi took a sip from the coffee in his hands. A bit on the sweeter side, but not too sweet. Just how Koushi would always make it for him when he came to visit. He smiled at the affectionate scene playing out in front of him, but secretly it made his heart hurt a bit. Every gesture made him think of Nishinoya. He missed the libero more than words could describe, but every attempt he made to contact him fell short. But every attempt made his longing tug at his heart harder. Made him miss the other man even more. Made his regret of not confessing strike him deeper. Now there was a chance Nishinoya and him may never be the same again.   
  


Asahi quickly squashed his grim thoughts of the future. Besides, he knew Suga could read him if he pondered any longer, and was too nervous to talk about it. “So what’s going on today? Why’d you call me here so early?” He asked. The former ace brought the mug to his lips. Daichi responded, a little bit too quickly. “Yuu is coming home for the long weekend.”   
  


Asahi gasped, inhaling coffee. His eyes went wide in shock as he choked on the liquid. “Daichi! We weren’t supposed to tell him yet!” Suga scolded. He thumped his former captain on the back before he rushed to Asahi’s side to rub his back. When the coughing fit resided, Asahi was still in just as much shock. “Y-Yuu will be home?! He’s staying here, right? I-I need to see him.” The words began to tumble out of the taller man’s mouth faster than he could control. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair, which was still loose and flying every which way. “Take a breath, Asahi. Like Koushi said, we weren’t supposed to tell you because he didn’t want you to know. Not yet, at least.” The large male let the hands on his shoulders guide him back to his seat. Sugawara plucked the elastic from the table and began pulling Asahi’s hair back. Once all of the long strands were neatly in place, he tied the elastic and leaned against the table.   
  


“Yuu called me last night. We talked about you a little bit. I wanted to talk to you before he got here, though, so I told him I needed to do some chores.” Sugawara explained. “I know you still have strong feelings for Yuu. And it’s quite easy for me to see he still feels the same.” The ace buried his face in his hands. “I bet Yuu hates me. Who wouldn’t after that awful day? It was all my fault.” He said softly. Daichi approached the other man and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Asahi. You didn’t understand what was going and you had no control of the situation. I promise you, Yuu does not feel anything like that towards you.” He said. The captain’s voice was encouraging, less firm than usual.

Suga nodded in agreement. “I don’t want him hiding in fear anymore. I’m not going to force him, but when he gets here I will be talking to him about this. Just don’t think of the worst, okay? Yuu has never been the one to give up, especially on you.” He comforted. Asahi uncovered his face. He smiled at his friends, though it was unstable and nervous. “I want to fix everything. Even if he won’t return his feelings anymore, I want him to know.” He said. Daichi squeezed his friend’s shoulder and pulled the two other men in for a group hug. He may not be a captain anymore, but he still had the power to encourage his teammates. “We’ll fix it together,” he said. “Now let’s finish up here before Yuu gets here.”

—

As soon as Noya parked his car in the driveway, he all but ran to the front door. His duffle bag was almost as big as he was at his side. He jumped to the front door and knocked giddily at the door until Daichi finally opened it.   
  


“DAICHIIII!!!” Nishinoya exclaimed, tackling his old captain. The weight of his bags combined with his powerful bear-hug sent them both tumbling backwards into the house. Suga was soon at the door, closing and locking it behind the two men. The former setter laughed at the sight until he felt himself rugged down towards the floor into the embrace. “I missed you guys so much!!” Noya shouted. Daichi winced at the volume so close to his ear but hugged the smaller man back. “You really did miss us a lot,” Suga joked as he gently ruffled the libero’s hair. When Noya finally released the two makes from his good he sprung up and collected his bags. “Of course I missed you guys! But I’m gonna go up to my room now and plug in my phone. See you guys in a sec!!”   
  


Noya bounded across the house until he found the door he remembered was one of the guest rooms. He slid in and tossed his bags to the ground, then tossed himself to the bed. He glanced down at his ruffled plain red tee and comfy black joggers. A bit plain, but perfect for the drive and for a day relaxing with his second family. The libero still felt his heart being tugged by the feelings he ignored, but he wasn’t gonna let them get in the way of this visit. He was here to be happy. There was a knock at the door and Noya lifted his head. “Come in!” He called out. Sugawara entered the room, a couple of warm-looking blankets tucked under his arm. He set them on the bed. “Just in case you get cold.” He said. Noya grinned at Suga. “I miss having you around Suga. Not only were you smart on the court, but you always care for us outside it too.” Nishinoya commented happily. “It’s nice to always be there for you guys.” Suga replied.   
  


The two sat in silence for a few moments. The libero knew what was going to be brought up eventually, but wasn’t sure if he was ready to face it. But he wasn’t some scared little kid. He was strong and he could face this, even if the potential of rejection terrified him.   
  


The former setter closed the bedroom door before sitting on a nearby chair. “I know I already said this, but I still believe it Yuu. Asahi will be more than willing to give you a chance.” Sugawara’s words were encouraging. Noya fidgeted a bit. He had gotten better, but still it wasn’t always easy for the libero to sit still. “I brought the letter with me. I’m scared, but I really want to try. I don’t want to give up even with all of these fears.”   
  


Suga nodded. After years of getting to know his former teammate, he understood everything. Knew every detail of that particular day. Could see everything going on in his head. He could see that instead of dashing in on instinct, Nishinoya was trying to think this through and do it right. “You have nothing to fear. Something bad happened, yes. But beneath all of that it’s just Asahi. You two knew better than anyone on the team how to fix things like this.” The older male said. Nishinoya sighed. “It’s like, reversed this time. I’m the one who’s avoiding this out of fear. I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t feel the same.”   
  


The former setter slipped a hand through his silver hair. “You know, Yuu, I think every time we talk about this you forget that he was trying to confess to you, too.” He added. Nishinoya searched the older man’s face for a moment. He took in every ounce of care in truth coming off the other male. “That does make me feel better about this.” Noya said. He took in a deep breath, then straightened out his posture and smiled. “I think I’m ready now. This fear isn’t me. I’m ready to crush it!” The libero said. The enthusiasm was returning to the smaller male, and Sugawara’s heart swelled at the sight.   
  


—

Nishinoya stood in front of the mirror, his energy increasing by the minute. “You sure I don’t need to change, Koushi?” He asked. Sugawara set down his book and considered the tee and joggers the libero was in. “I think you’ll be okay.” He said with a smile. “It’s just Asahi, even if it’s been awhile. He’d be happy to see you in a trash bag, as long as he got to be with you.”   
  
The comment tugged at the small man’s heart, making him feel better yet nervous at the same time. After minimal protest from the libero, the two of them headed out to the living room to wait on the couch. Koushi has returned to his book, now lost in thoight.   
  


Daichi came out of his bedroom a few minutes later. He tucked a pair of blue fuzzy socks into the crook of his husband’s elbow so the other man wouldn’t have to get up when his feet inevitably got cold. He sat down next to Suga and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I called him in the middle of something, so I’m not sure when he’ll be here. Sorry to keep you waiting, Yuu.” Daichi said.   
  


Nishinoya fidgeted on the couch, the volleyball he had packed with him being spun in his hands. “No big deal, Daichi.” He said with a smile. Behind the smile he felt like a crazy bundle of nerves ready to explode. He hopped up from the couch and set the ball down in his spot. “I think I’m gonna go for a quick run. Get some energy out and look around at the new neighborhood.” He announced to his friends. Suga pointed at the phone. “Take that in case you get lost.” He said into his book.   
  


Noya rolled his eyes and smiled. He put his phone in his pocket and turned on his heel to the door. Once he was there, he placed his hand on the knob and called back, “don’t you worry about me!!” He opened the door and stepped out. “I’ll be back in a bi—mph! Hey..!” 

  
As soon as he crossed the threshold, unaware of what was in front of him, Nishinoya collided face first into a wall. A wall that was a chest. A chest that smelled familiar. A smell that caused his heart to skip a beat. He quickly jumped back from the chest and found himself face to face with his former ace.   
  


Asahi stood in the doorway. He had always been a nervous and timid man, but it was more than usual now when the large male realized who had bumped into him. Noya’s eyes widened. He froze, then immediately took a few steps back.   
  


Daichi was quickly behind Nishinoya and places a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. All the libero could do was stand there, stunned. His feet felt rooted to the floor. Yet at the same time his instinct to run was screaming at him.   
  


Asahi carefully took a step forward. “Yuu...” he called. He offered a gentle smile. “I’ve been waiting so long to see you.”   
  


Noya felt overloaded. He wanted to jump on Asahi. He wanted to yell at him, to hug his larger body and kiss his face. He felt like he was about to burst. The dam that held back all of his feelings for Asahi was cracking.   
  


The feeling of need. All this time, his former ace was his missing puzzle piece.   
  


But Nishinoya was an athlete of instinct. The libero couldn’t fall apart so quickly. He had to get out now, and if he was going to make this right, he wanted to be as focused and calm as he could. He only knew one way to quickly drain his energy.   
  


Without a word, Noya shoved past Asahi and dashed out the door. In a matter of seconds he was out of sight.

The former ace sighed and looked to Daichi. “Please tell me he’s coming back?” He asked nervously. The dark-haired man pulled the front door shut. “He’ll be back. Just let him blow off some steam.” Sugawara emerged from the living room, book still in hand. “He’s nervous right now, but he wants to tell you how he feels.” He said. Asahi groaned and covered his face. “I bet he thinks I hate him.” He said sadly.

Daichi chuckled a little bit. “I won’t lie, he was worried about that. But I’m glad to see you’re here to tell him how wrong he is.”   
  


All of Nishinoya’s doubts and fears were indeed dead wrong. Here Asahi sat, anxiously waiting for him to return. Relief began to wash through him like gentle waves. He was going to have Yuu back in his life again. It felt like forever waiting for a returned text or call, but the ace never lost hope in his libero. All that mattered now was that Yuu was home.


	2. Storming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Noya runs off his feelings like the ball of energy he is, Asahi and Sugawara talk feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- I wrote this chapter four days ago then lost it by accident, THEN posted it to the wrong fic. Go me

There was a clock on the wall in the open, minimalist kitchen. There wasn’t much to said clock, yet every tick made Asahi’s stomach twist tighter. Noya has run out about forty-five minutes ago, but to the ace it felt like ages. Daichi had left for the police station to grab some papers for work not too long after, and reported back that Noya was probably just running around the neighborhood. It didn’t calm the worrying man one bit.

Asahi stood hunched over the kitchen island, firearms pressed to the surface and his head hanging low between them. On the opposite side of the island, Sugawara turned on the kitchen sink and began washing some produce, a sound smile on his face. He rinsed his hands and bent over to grab a cutting board from the cabinet, but each move Suga made, he kept glancing over at his worried friend. 

The poor man looked like a giant, scared puppy. He couldn’t keep his eyes fixed to one point and his bouncing leg was audible in the peacefully quiet kitchen. When Suga finally caught Asahi’s gaze, he offered him a reassuring smile. “He’ll be back before dark, Asahi. I promise. That’s always been our rule when he comes over.” He said, trying to console Asahi. But this comment didn’t make him feel much better. The clock read 2p.m. There were still hours before it was actually dark outside. The large man took a deep breath and tried to calm down, watching intently as Suga began to thinly slice up veggies and other various toppings. Since no one had eaten all day, Suga had insisted on cooking a late lunch/early dinner for them all. Despite Asahi’s ever twisting nerves, his body still demanded food. 

“Koushi, I’m honestly scared about this. What if this was too much for him?” Asahi said worriedly. Sugawara opened a nearby drawer and gathered up two pairs of chopsticks in his hand. He slid one across the island counter to Asahi and began serving the food. “He’s probably startled, but you know how strong Yuu is,” Suga said as he ladled broth into two bowls. “He’ll be back feeling better than ever.” The former setter sprinkled toppings onto the bowl of udon and carefully placed the bowl in front of Asahi. After serving his friend, Suga leaned against the counter on the adjacent side of the island and grabbed his own steamy bowl of soup. Asahi could see the Suga looked a bit tired, but still just as full of love and ready to care for his family. This upset Asahi a bit as he didn’t like to see Suga strain himself, but knew his arguing wouldn’t make him budge. 

The timid man stirred the soup with his chopsticks. “He really is strong. Much stronger than me.” He took a careful bite of the hot contents. “I’m just so worried I’m gonna mess this up or something.” 

Suga swallowed and tapped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “Do you remember the day you came back to club during our third year?” The silver-haired man asked. The comment surprised Asahi a little bit. “Of course I remember that, how could I forget? Oh, and also, why?” The setter kept his gaze on Asahi. “Just think about it for a second. Think about the people that made you stay.” 

The brunette observed the ceiling as he pondered, every detail rushing back to his memory with an exhilarating force. The day he had left club, Noya had called him a coward and fought with him. The day he came back, Noya yelled at him again, but he remembered the tension fading quickly as the two reunited, closer than ever. He also remembered the fact that Noya refused to stay unless the ace came back. The thought of Noya not wanting to fight unless he was there with him made him feel like he was on top of the world. 

“Yuu... Yuu was so amazing. Still is amazing.” Asahi sighed. He turned his head back down to look at the steaming bowl in front of him. “What else?” Suga asked. 

“Yuu is the strongest person I’ve ever met. His energy, his capability of keeping everyone around him looking up even when things go south. He protected the whole team, protected me and never failed to back me up during play. Even off the court, Yuu was always there for me.” 

Sugawara nodded intently. “Noya was so devoted to team, but also very much to you. He brought out the best in you Asahi. Helped you learn your potential, whenever he was around, you became more confident. He brought out your confidence and your fight, and he never let you back down.” 

Asahi was quickly absorbing every word of his old vice captain. When he began to completely see the picture Suga was trying to see, the timid male looked up at his friend with eyes wide. But the setter wasn’t done. “Noya was always there for you. He had your back no matter where you were. He had strength for the both of you when you couldn’t. Asahi, he never left your side. Maybe this time around, it’s your turn to be the strength for him.”

Nearly tipping his bowl of udon, the ace quickly stood up from his seat. His expression didn’t match one emotion alone, but Suga could read all of the rushing feelings in those wide eyes. Asahi stared down at his hands for a moment then approached the setter. Suga understood and calmly pulled his nerve-wrecked friend into a hug, rubbing his back gently. “You always know what to say, Koushi. I always knew that inside of me, but I would have been too scared to act if we hadn’t talked. Thank you so much.” Asahi sagged against his best friend. 

Suga happily supported the other man, both physically through the hug and emotionally with a few more reassuring words. There weren’t many other things that the setter loved more than caring for his nest, even if they weren’t in high school anymore. 

Koushi pulled away gently and playfully knocked his fist to Asahi’s shoulder. “Just keep your head up. That’s what Yuu would want from you right now. But what I want from you right now is for you to finish your meal. I know you haven’t eaten today and I’m not having it.” Asahi laughed and returned to his seat. Picking up his bowl of chopsticks, he gathered up a few of the thick udon noodles. “It’s a miracle that our team had you there during high school. I’m pretty sure some of them would be dead or at least critically injured without you there.” Asahi jokes. The comment earned another laugh from his best friend. “They were idiots, but they were my idiots. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Suga said. 

As the two former teammates ate their meal, they talked through some of their favorite dumb memories of their time at Karasuno. Everything from the first time they saw Hinata’s quick to their favorite training camp memories. The two also talked about some of the smaller but memorable events from high school that weren’t as volleyball related. Noya freaking out from a thunderstorm at a team sleepover. Tanaka questioning a dumbfounded Kageyama about why exactly he loved milk so much. The conversation was full of laughter and jokes, continuing on a bit after the two had finished eating. 

About two hours later, Daichi emerged into the kitchen and greeted the two before heading directly to the food waiting on the stove. He looked utterly starved, too hungry to wait to take his first bite before taking a seat at the island. He finished his udon in the blink of an eye and tugged off his coat, which he had forgotten to remove when he came home. 

Sugawara sighed and turned his head to take in the mess of the kitchen. He definitely did not look like he had the energy to clean it, and that gave Asahi an idea. The setter had just begun getting up to start conquering the mess when Asahi called out. “Koushi, let me take care of the kitchen. You both look really tired and I know you guys don’t take breaks often. Please, let me help?” 

Suga considered this for a moment, hand on his hip. “Are you sure, Asahi? It’s no big deal and you’re our guest.” He lightly protested. The ace only smiled and began to gather up their dirty bowls. “I insist. You two deserve some time off to rest. Don’t worry about it, Koushi.” 

The smaller man smiled, holding back a yawn to the best of his ability. “You really are a godsend, Asahi. Thank you so much!” He said happily. Daichi nodded in agreement as he watched Suga tip toe to their bedroom, but did not follow. He turned to Asahi and fished his phone from his pocket and handed it to him. “Keep this on you in case Noya decides he’s too lazy to run back home, or if it’s getting dark and you need to call him. We’ll be out in an hour.” Asahi accepted the phone and placed it on the counter. “Take all the time you guys need. I’ll hold down the fort.” He said. Daichi grinned and turned on his heel. “That’s my ace,” he said as he lazily walked away and disappeared into the hallway. Once Asahi was sure his old captain and vice-captain weren’t returning to protest, the ace initiated the mission of tidying up the kitchen. The passing of time helped take his worrying mind away from dwelling on Noya being gone. The two were finally together physically again, the large man’s heart still ached for the smaller one. Asahi missed him so bad it hurt. All he could think about doing was scooping up that little ball of energy and hug it to his chest. He imagined holding that striking face in his hands as he played with that crazy hair and showering the libero with all of the love he had been holding back for him. He had no doubt at all now that love was the right word for what he was feeling. The clock ticked. Asahi sucked in a deep breath and got to cleaning. 

—

Daichi and Sugawara stood together in front of the bathroom counter, mirror cloudy from the hot steam. The former captain busier himself softly towel-drying his husband’s silver locks. After finally taking a much deserved warm shower together, the pair felt refreshed. 

Sugawara scrunched his nose a bit as he carefully dragged the razor down and around Daichi’s pronounced jaw. Daichi loved letting his husband shave his face, as he always did a cleaner job and he adored the focused look on the setter’s face. As Suga turned to rinse the razor, he spoke up, his voice inquisitive. “When do you think Yuu’s gonna call us saying that he ran too far and needs you to come pick him up?” He thought aloud. Daichi tilted his head a bit as he considered the question. “Well, it’s gonna be four in the afternoon in half an hour, and there’s no way that boy isn’t starving. Knowing him, he’ll be back before we wake up looking for food.” Sugawara finished shaving the brunette’s face with one last attentive stroke, then rubbed some moisturizer into the freshly shaved skin. “Sounds about right,” the setter noted aloud as he leaned against the counter allowing his husband to slip a fresh pair of black boxers onto him. 

Once he was sure Suga was comfortable, Daichi quickly pulled on his own pair of the dark grey garment and hung their towels. The captain reached out and the other man took his hand sweetly. “I’m honestly not that worried about either of them, is that bad?” The brunette inquired to his husband. Suga shook his head. “Not at all. Yuu is ready to take this seriously and tell the truth, and Asahi will be there for him.” He responded confidently. 

Daichi grinned and looped his arms around his co-captain’s waist before planting a kiss to his forehead. “Well whatever you did or said, it’s really helped both of them,” Daichi said. He smirked a little as he continued. “Almost like a caring mother,” he teased. Suga poked Daichi gently in the stomach, covering his mouth to stop his laughter. “Shut up, Dadchi,” he retorted without a single ounce of venom behind the tease. The old nickname from their teammates made both of the men laugh even harder, arms still loosely flung around each other. Sugawara let out a yawn and buried his nose in his husband’s neck. “Enough of this. I demand a nap. You should sleep, too Daichi. I know you haven’t rested well either.” The brunette hooked his hands underneath the other male’s thighs and walked them to the bed. When he set Suga down, he joined them on the warm, navy blue comforter. “It’s only because my shifts don’t always allow me to sleep next to you, Koushi.” He said as he tucked their bodies under the covers. Blushing just a bit, the the setter closed the distance between him and his husband. “Once again, I can’t disagree with that, captain.” 

He sighed in relief when Daichi’s arms found their usual place around his waist. The captain pulled the silver head of hair gently against him until he could tuck it under his chin. 

“Shouldn’t I stay up, in case Yuu’s ready to come home?” Daichi asked. Suga shook his head sleepily against the other’s chest. “I have an alarm set so we don’t sleep too long, and Asahi is there for him.” The captain hummed in thought. “Maybe I should just-“ 

“Daichi Sawamura, I swear if you get out of this bed I’ll make you have to stay in one for the next two weeks.”   
  
That did it. Daichi, wanting time clearly avoid making Suga angry, pulled the covers around them higher. “Yes, sir.” He said quickly. 

— 

Nishinoya may be small, but his extreme speed and strength made running all this way a breeze for him. He had run far enough to be on the edge of the neighborhood, standing on a sidewalk that now lead to new streets and a small park on the next block. Normally, the libero didn’t leave the neighborhood area and would just run circles in the familiar streets, but he figured a few new areas would calm his busy head.   
  
Asahi was here. Here for him.

Nerves aside, the biggest contributor of Noya’s current attitude was the excitement that had come and refused to leave since he bumped into his ace. Of course he was scared, but only just for a minute. The thought of Asahi finally being here again made his heart leap. All of the lingering fears of rejection were still very much wrapped around him, but for the time being he could shake them off while he ran. 

Finally able to stop and observe, the young man realized that the sky was obscurely dark. Crap, have I been out too late?

Noya slipped his phone from his pocket and his time said otherwise from his worries. It was getting near four-thirty, yet the sun was nowhere in sight.   
  
Movement from the park caught his attention. A mother had an umbrella dangling from one hand, and a struggling child in the other. Nishinoya snorted, the boy’s pleads to stay and play were adorable. But what seemed odd was the umbrella. 

Why does she have a-? Oh, fuck. 

The dark clouds looming above were obvious now. The first drops of rain touched down as soon as the mother and child were in their car. Noya stood there, watching them drive away but not moving himself. He needed to call Daichi and Suga. His heart rate picked up as he fumbled with his phone. He needed home, now. 

Above the libero the sky rumbled, deep and very terrifyingly close. The remaining light in the sky shine through in shades of orange and purple, mixing themselves with the overwhelming grey. Before Nishinoya could hit call, a bolt of lightning crackled to life. It ripped the sky apart with a defeating cry and lit up the murky sky. Noya froze in place, grunting in shock and covering his ears. The athlete wasn’t scared by many things, but a close thunderstorm like this did for him easily. As thunder continued rumbling and rain pounded the ground, Nishinoya frantically selected Daichi’s contact and pressed the phone to his ear. The other line connected in a split second.

“D-Daichi!! It started to storm, I-“

“Yuu! Are you okay? Stay where you are. I’m coming to get you right now.” 

That voice..

Noya stood still, surprise washing over his face along with the endless surge of rain that soaked him. 

“Asahi..!” He exclaimed, his voice a mixture of fear and joy. The storm was roaring incredibly loud now, making hearing his ace’s voice more difficult. But he knew it was him. Another raging bolt of lightning pierced the sky and the libero let out a yelp.

Asahi grunted on the other line. “Stay in the phone with me until you see my lights. Are you hurt in any way?” 

Noya whirled around, his head darting back and forth as he eagerly awaited the lights to come out of the haze. “I-I’m okay! Just a little freaked out by this weather. Please hurry, Asahi!” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, bright vehicle lights blinded engulfed him. The rain was coming down even harder now, the far droplets hammering against Nishinoya’s skin. The car parked itself on the curb and the driver’s side door flew open. “Yuu!”

Asahi sprinted to the libero‘s side, ripping off his coat and hastily stuffing the smaller male into it. The fabric burned pleasantly warm against Yuu’s cold, wet skin. The secnt of the man Nishinoya had missed for what seemed like a lifetime enveloped him as more lightning cracked above them and he felt his ace pull his body inside the car. 

—

As soon as Noya was safely in the car, Asahi snatched up a towel and instinctively began to dry the smaller man’s hair. The soaked strands were no longer in their usual up style. It was down, a few strands plastered to his wet forehead. 

The larger man pulled the jacket tighter around Nishinoya and dried his hair in a gentle yet frantic pace. “Oh, Yuu. The minute you left I was so worried! Then it was an hour and you never came back, then two.. the minute I heard thunder I knew I needed to come for you. I couldn’t just leave you-! I- I know how much you hate storms like this! The minute I was in the car you called and I had Daichi’s phone and-“

Tiny hands curled themselves into the collar of Asahi’s shirt. Before he could react, the ace was yanked across the center console, words stolen out of his mouth by Nishinoya’s desperate kiss. 

Asahi was completely unable to protest, and his body refused to move in shock. The libero’s movements were confident and full of yearning as he clambered over and plopped himself into the larger man’s lap. When Noya finally pulled away for air, he was breathless. His face was bright red, standing out in comparison to the rest of his pale, cold skin. All the ace could do was stare into those wild eyes. But on the inside, he was screaming at the top of his lungs in pure, unfiltered joy. 

For a moment, a flash of guilt and fear twisted Noya’s face and another round if shivers shook his small frame. Asahi quickly threw his long arms around the smaller boy’s frame and pulled him close. “You're freezing, Yuu.” He said said worriedly. 

The embrace made something in Noya’s heart leap soar like a bird. A short moment later, the libero wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck and pressed himself into the warmth. “Asahi!!! I missed you so much!!” Nishinoya cheered, nearly strangling the larger male in his grip. The ace piped up in response, but his words only coming out in a grunt due to the construction. He reached up and gently tugged on Noya’s elbow, who quickly released him. 

“Sorry, Asahi! I’m just so happy to finally see- Asahi? Are you crying?” 

Asahi blinked, feeling the warmth of tears on his cheeks. But both of them knew that these were in no way tears of sadness. The older man sniffled and offered a kind smile to his libero. “I just really missed you too, Yuu.” 

A bolt of lightning struck down, this time a lot closer to them. It illuminated the entire sky and left the air rattling. Out of instinct Nishinoya leapt upwards, but this time his ace was here to secure him. “Hey, it’s okay. Just focus on me.” Asahi instructed. Nishinoya reluctantly crawled away from the warmth radiating from Asahi’s chest and sat himself in the passenger seat. “You went pretty far, how was your run, Yuu?” Asahi asked.

Nishinoya’s stomach has butterflies and his heart swelled. Asahi was comforting him, and it was all he needed in this moment. He watched the ace carefully maneuver the car until they were back on the road home. “It was good. I just had so much energy! But I feel great now.” Noya said with a smile. “Are you okay, Asahi?” He asked. 

The older man let out a relieved sigh and turned to look at the smaller man next to him for just a moment. It was all he needed to take in those sharp, stunning features, the perfectly happy energy now emanating from him, and of course, his painfully adorable wet hair. “I am now that you’re safe.” Asahi answered. 

—

Asahi parked his car next to Daichi’s in the driveway and turned to see Nishinoya shivering from the cold. The smaller man had pulled the ace’s jacket around him tighter. It was the most adorable thing Asahi had ever seen, but he knew he had to get Noya inside now. Asahi rushed to get out first, rounding the car to pull the door open for Nishinoya. “Let me carry you.” He said. 

The libero cocked his head, his stare questioning on Asahi’s face. He opened his mouth to speak, but at the last second ducked his head and sneezed into his elbow. The ace inwardly freaked out, scooping up the smaller body from the car and kicking the car door shut. “There is no way I’m letting you get a cold!” He declared as he raced to the door. 

The two were fighting fits of stupid, uncontrollable laughter as Asahi stepped inside the doorway. They both did they best they could to remove their shoes and Asahi navigated though the house and into the room Noya was staying in. Just as the libero set the other man back on his feet, Suga came barreling down the hallway. “YUU!” He yelled. The setter skidded to a stop and wrapped the small male in a hug. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Yuu! We overslept and didn’t realize it was too late, and you’re all wet!” 

Nishinoya laughed cheerfully and shook his head if wet hair. “I’m fine, Koushi! Safe and sound all thanks to Asahi.” When Noya said the ace’s name, he reached out to lace their fingers together with a grin. Suga sighed in relief at the sight. “Oh, finally.” He said under his breath. “Anyways, come get us if you need anything!” The setter chirped. Asahi let go of Noya’s hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “I’ll take care of him, Koushi. You go back to bed.” 

Once alone, the two retreated into the bedroom, but Asahi stayed by the doorway. “Yuu, get out of those wet clothes and go take a hot shower. I’m gonna get you something to eat.” He said. Noya scratched his neck awkwardly. “I can still hear the thunder, do you think.. for just a minute..?”

The older man crossed the room and pulled Nishinoya into his arms. “For as long as you need, but you still need to eat and get into some dry clothes.” 

When Noya felt better, he looked up at his ace and smiled. His stomach audibly rumbled. “Alright, I’m fucking freezing right now and getting pretty hungry, I’m all good now.” He informed Asahi. 

—

Nishinoya parked himself in the middle of the bed, sitting cross legged. He wore a pair of his volleyball team sweatpants and one of Asahi’s tee shirts(which he had insisted on wearing. He reached out eagerly for the bowl of soup and got right to stuffing it into his face as a mildy-concerned Asahi warned him not to choke. In the blink of an eye he was done, and proudly displayed the empty bowl. “Awww, that udon was amazing!” He exclaimed. The larger male nodded in agreement. “This was the perfect night for Koushi to pick a hot soup for dinner. Are you feeling better?” Asahi asked, setting the bowl down on the nightstand. It had only been a couple of hours being reunited, but both of them already felt as close as ever, as if they had never parted ways. 

Nishinoya’s final piece was back in his life. 

“Definitely. Can we talk, Asahi?” 

The ace perked up and turned, joining the smaller man on the bed. “Of course, Yuu.” 

The libero took in a deep breath. His hands fidgeted in his lap. “I don’t even know how to start this, ugh. I want to tell you everything but it feels like we..” he trailed off looking for the right words.

“Like we both already know how we feel about each other.” Asahi finished the sentence. Noya looked up, eyes sparkling. “Exactly.” He said. “I do have something for you.” 

The younger male hopped off the bed and to the chair that held his bags for the trip. He dug around until his fingers found the paper. This time, he wasn’t going to hesitate. He whirled around and bowed his head, holding the letter out in front of him to his ace. “The last day we hung out, I was trying to give you this, but I was nervous as hell and frustrated. But now that we’re here, I want you to have it.”   
  
Cautiously, Asahi steppes forward and took the letter. Noya quickly turned his gaze, cheeks red as he bounced from foot to foot. “Yuu, before I read this, I need to tell you something.” The libero looked up curiously, finally meeting the other man’s eyes. 

Asahi reached out slowly, fingertips brushing Yuu’s hair until the younger male nodded in approval. The ace slid his hand into Noya’s freshly washed hair and rubbed his scalp. “You weren’t the only one who had feelings to share that day. Like you were, I was waiting and waiting for the perfect moment, but I was so scared. Yuu, I..” 

A soft hand reached out to caress the ace’s arm. Nishinoya smoked reassuringly. “It’s okay to be scared for a moment sometimes, but you have the strength to push past it, ace.” 

The older man felt a warmth spread through him like a comforting flame. 

“I could ramble all night like I always do, but I feel so confident in what I’m feeling that this time I see no need for that. And what I feel is that I’m in love with you, Yuu. I have been for years. We always had a bond that was special to me. When I was with you in the court, I felt unstoppable. And when we were together off the court, still all I could think about was you. I was just so worried you wouldn’t like me back, and it would have destroyed me if I ruined outlet friendship. You have no idea just how happy I am so finally have you back.” 

Asahi kept his eyes on Nishinoya, watching carefully for his reaction. After a few long moments, the libero beamed. He leapt up suddenly, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller male like a koala and holding tight. “Dumbass,” he muttered. “Like anything would ever make me want to leave your side.” The libero hopped off of the stunned older man and once again handed out the envelope. “Everything you just said, Asahi.. I feel it all in my heart strongly. This just kind of tells you about that in the best I could do with my poor writing skills, so don’t read it out loud!” He warned. From the nerves his voice raised a bit and his cheeks flushed. 

After promising not to read it out loud, Asahi sat on the edge of the bed and carefully opened the letter. Noya observed a few feet away, fidgety with nerves. 

Asahi-

I know I’m not a good writer, you’ve seen it for yourself when you tutor me, so please bare with me. I knew if I tried this in person I wouldn’t say everything I wanted to, so here it is. 

I like you, Asahi. I like you a lot. Ever since we met, I’ve always spent my time away from you wondering when I’d see you next. It scares me that you’re gonna graduate and I don’t want you to forget about me. You make me the happiest, best version of myself I can be. And I could be wrong, but I think I do something like that for you too. I’m sorry for all the times I yelled at you, or got mad or scolded you for being so nervous. You just don’t realize how truly incredible you are. I do, and I want you to know. You’re so kind and understanding. You’re smart, strong, and talented. You’re compassionate and whenever you’re around me I feel so confident and calm. Whenever you touch me, or help cool me down when I’m too crazy, I melt. And when we’re alone and you hold me when I’m down, I want that moment in your arms to last forever. I’m not good at describing and being emotional on paper, but this is everything I feel for you. It’s like it’s impossible to describe how my heart skips a beat when you hug me, or how to this day I get butterflies when you text me. I want to be with you all the time. I love you, Asahi Azumane. I hope me confessing doesn’t hurt our relationship. But no matter what, I’ll always have your back. On or off the court.   


-Yuu.

By the time Asahi reaches the last like of the letter, he was tearing up. The tiny libero jumped up. “Hey! Why are you crying? Is it that bad?” He pouted. Nishinoya stood right in front of Asahi as he sat on the bed, gazing at the letter with eyes full of love. The older man stood up and placed the letter on the nightstand. He cupped Noya’s face in his hands. “No, no, not at all, Yuu. It was perfect.” He said in between hiccups as he cried silently.

Noya straightened, blushing and gripping Asahi’s wrists softly. “No more happy tears, Asahi. I don’t like to see you cry.” He grumbled, but there was no trace of anger in his tone. The larger man pulled his hands away to pull Nishinoya in close. He wrapped the other man’s smaller boy in a tight, warm embrace. The smell of Asahi filled the libero’s nose and he sighed happily as he allowed himself to be entangled with the love of his life in any way he could. 

“I love you.” Yuu blurted out. The flustered look on the older man’s face only egged him on. Once again he leapt up and wrapped his limbs around Asahi. He showered the ace with as many kisses as possible, and in between each he said it again. “I love you, I love you, I love you!!”

The ace laughed and cautiously allowed himself to sit back on the bed so there was no risk of either of them getting hurt. “Yuu, that tickles!” Asahi squeaked, but still didn’t push the other man away. Nishinoya finally ceased his attack and leaned in, pressing his for head to Asahi’s. “I missed you so fucking much.” He said. 

Asahi leaned in, gingerly, his lips ghosting over his libero’s. Asahi wanted to kiss him so badly, like he had for all this time, but didn’t want to risk doing anything that would make the other man uncomfortable. But Noya rolled his eyes and grabbed Asahi’s face, closing the gap and pressing their lips together in a long, loving kiss. When he pulled away, Noya thumped the ace’s forehead. “Dumbass... please just kiss me whenever you want.” He rolled his eyes jokingly. The ace smiled softly and opened his arms willingly as the libero tucked himself snugly into his side, nuzzling his face to his chest. “I love you too, Yuu.” Asahi said before pressing a few kisses to his temple. 

After a few minutes, Noya sprung up and landed lying down on one side of the bed. “So, now that we’re boyfriends, I demand to be cuddled! Big spoon or little spoon, baby?” He chanted. Blushing, Asahi eases himself down into the mattress. “Uhhh.. I’ll be big.” He said shyly. Trying not to squirm in happiness, Noya helped his boyfriend shift around until he was in the optimal big-spoon position. The ace looked at Noya, waiting patiently for his love to join him under the covers. The libero all but dove into the larger man’s arms, throwing his arms and legs around Asahi’s neck and waist. The younger boy pressed a small kiss to the other’s neck before flipping over so his back was against the ace’s broad, warm chest. 

Asahi slipped one arm around Noya’s waist while his other was occupied as the libero nuzzled his face against it. “Is this okay?” He asked softly. Nishinoya grinned and snuggled deeper into the warmth of Asahi’s chest. “It’s perfect.” He said quietly. The larger male tightened his hold a bit, pulling his libero in as close as he could. The movement made the younger boy feel so protected and surrounded by Asahi in every single perfect way there was. But Nishinoya wanted to see Asahi’s face, so in the blink of an eye he whirled around to they were chest to chest.

“Y-Yuu! Is something wrong?” The ace asked worriedly. 

Nishinoya grinned sleepily, slipping a hand behind his boyfriend’s head to gently remove the hair tie and tangling his hands in the long brown strands. “Not at all.” He said happily. The smaller boy nuzzled his face into Asahi’s neck. “I just like being as close to you as I can, and I’m still a little bit cold.” He laughed. 

“Well, you can always come to me for some extra body heat. Now go to sleep, Yuu. Your body is tired and I don’t want you getting sick.” Noya, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, threw all four of his limbs around his boyfriend and hugged tight. “Goodnight, Asahi.” He mumbled happily. 

“Goodnight, Yuu. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

—

With the bedroom door left wide open, Suga was able to get the funniest view of his two idiot teammates absolutely wrapped up in one another- in multiple ways. Asahi looked like a giant compared to Nishinoya, who was curled up tight in his arms. The setter sighed in relief as he silently plucked a few wet towels off of the floor to wash. After what felt like eons of pining and fear, it made his heart truly happy to see Asahi and Nishinoya finally be right where they belong- with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two day streak of posting works at 2 a.m. Lord help me


End file.
